Harry Potter and the Shadowhunters of New York
by lalalightwood
Summary: A small collection of drabbles that randomly magic themselves into my brain every so now and again. Chapter 8: The Sorting.
1. Wands

"So... you're a wizard, Harry?"

"Like we haven't heard _that_ before."

The ultimate face off: Shadowhunters vs. Wizards. The two groups of teenagers stand opposing each other -sizing the other group up- within the Room of Requirement. The Wizards, dressed all in black robes, brandished their wands readily at the intruders. The Shadowhunters, a mixture of leather (in the wizards defence, it looked like leather), glitter and patchy jeans, simply stood confused.

"Sticks. You're pointing sticks at us." Jace incredulously stared at the 'sticks'. He could barely believe his eyes.

"They're not _sticks_, they're _wands_. Honestly, don't you lot _read?"_


	2. Time-turners

"A time-turner?"

"Yes, it lets you go back in time. Honestly Jace..."

"Okay okay Hermione... 5 turns should do it, yeah?"

"NONONO. Not that many turns-"

Time turns old, like in Victorian times, with cobbles and playing and... oh shit, is that William Herondale?

"Greetings, ancestor."

* * *

><p>Excuse the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared reference, I couldn't resist. :3<p> 


	3. Turn-timers

"Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Jace!"

"But I'm a Shadowhunter."

"Same difference!"

"Same difference? Folly! My descendant here wears the mark of an angel... That, and our shared heavenly good looks." A wink.

"William!" Tessa Gray- downworlder/shadowhunter-extraordinaire- looked her significant other up and down. "H-how dare you. I'm sorry, ma'am, sir... _he has James eyes_."

"Excuse me, wrong time, wrong place, as the saying goes. Let's go, Hermy."

"It's Hermione!"


	4. Werewolves

"Werewolf?"

"Werewolf."

"Oh ah. Transform at the full moon?"

"Actually, I can transform whenever I like. Though I suppose the urge is there longer."

Remus just blinks as he observes the other 'werewolf'. "Ah."

"What about you-" Luke points to the slightly smaller werewolf. "-do you belong to a pack?"

Remus snorts at the ridiculousness of that statement. "A pack? I wouldn't join anything as primitiveas a- AH!"

Remus is cut off as his ankle is trapped in the jaws of a young she-wolf- Maia. Said girl does not look amused."

"Don't you dare insult our pack leader!"

"I WASN'T!"

* * *

><p>OCC-ness galore!<p> 


	5. The Circular Horcrux

Sunday, the 11th January.

On a small, dark street where evil villains like to meet and make plans, there is a small pub: The Circular Horcrux.

Inside this pub, are sat two men. Who are these two men? None other than Valentine and Lord Voldemort (although the 'Lord' part was renounced at his defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts).

Sipping his Butterbeer, Voldy turns to Valentine. "Tough night, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Valentine angrily eyes his faerie drink and downs it all in one go. "Not only does my adopted son continue to defy me. But my only daughter has the audacity to summon the great Raziel and kill me. Me! The Great Valentine!"

"Ah." Voldemort continues to sip his drink. "At least you weren't thrwarted by a teenage boy the the umpteenth time."

Valentine snorts. "I guess."

The two men continue drinking in silence, until a phone ring vibrates through the small bar. The bartender stands up and goes to answer it. Silence again.

"Ah... so, any friends?"

"I don't have friends. I have followers."

"Great Merlin's beard, me too!" Pulling up a sleeve, Voldemort presents his Dark Mark. "Proof of their loyalty." He proudly remarks.

"Marvelous... What did you say you called yourselves again?"

"They're my Death Eaters."

"How brutal. I prefer the Circle myself. Much more dignified."

Voldemort lets out a small "oh", as he continues his drink. They continue in silence.

* * *

><p>Vally and Voldy: the ultimate tag team.<p> 


	6. World of Ghoulcraft

"You've... You don't know what World of Ghoulcraft is?"

"Never heard of it."

She's not even going to try and lie to herself, Clary is having the time of her laugh. She was wary at first, when Isabelle and Jace had introduced her to the 'wizards and witches of Hogwarts' ["but remember, they're not warlocks!] to say the least. But, although they were an unusual folk... so what? What if they used sticks instead of steles? They were a friendly bunch, and that's that.

Anyway, it was about time that she had hung out with some actual teenagers,as opposed to the angelic warriors that she had come to know and love.

By Law, she'd had to introduce the wizards to Simon.

But... Simon wasn't as chuffed as she was about her new friends.

"You get to kill ghouls and form guilds and stuff."

The red-head Simon was trying to converse with -Ron- jumped up and spat out his drink.

"YOU'RE FORCING GHOULS TO KILL THINGS?! MERLINS BEARD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"It's a game..." Simon mumbles weakly.

"We have a ghoul living with us! You're a monster!"

Simon's eyes light up. "Really?! What moves can he use? Can I meet him?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>This is crap. ;o;<p> 


	7. The Mortal Hallows

"You! I can't believe you!"

"Raz, I don't have time for this. People are dying, I need to reap- get on with it."

The golden angel spluttered indignantly as his wings fluttered as he tried to get his words out.

"You copied me!"

"Eh?" Death raised one of the flowing, black tendrils floating around him, as if to ask the angel 'what the hell are you talking about."

"My Mortal Instruments!" Golden flames flickered and sparked around the angel in his annoyance. "Just because you didn't get the job, you stupid shadow."

"I have no idea what you are on about. If I had copied you, I too would have chosen a 'mirror', sword and cup. I chose-"

"I know what you chose!"

"Besides. Different names, different races. It's all cool, right?"

The angel growled. "I hope someone finds all three and replaces you, you damn copy cat."

"You can't damn me, because I am Death."

Raziel growled again in frustration, and descended to the land he was now looking over. "Stay out of my way, Death. Next time I won't be so amiable."

Death snorted. "You've been anything but. Now shoo, you overgrown canary. Haven't you got work to do?"

* * *

><p>I can totally imagine all these angels auditioning for different roles here on Earth. x3<p> 


	8. The Sorting

Needless to say, Alec was terrified.

As always, he was the last. The last one to be sorted, that is.

Jace and Isabelle had been _fine_. They had literally just strutted past the 11 year olds (although why they were stood in line with children was beyond him), sat down on that stool and had been sorted. Sorted just fine actually.

Both of his siblings had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Of course.

"Lightwood, Alexander!"

Alec gulped and shuffled his way towards the stool. He tried to ignore the students sat on those long table/benches, as they were still whispering on _"why were teenagers being sorted int he first place?" _He had nearly tripped up three times before even making it to the chair.

At least his made it in one piece.

Gulping, Alec sat down on the stool and nearly jumped at the sudden voice in his ear.

_"Plenty of courage I see. Intellingent too. Loyal, hardworking. My my, you are difficult."_

Alec clenched his fists and waited.

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

You could have heard a pin drop.

Clambering to his feet, Alec stood up, stammered a quick "thanks" and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. Jace and Isabelle watched him go.

"Oh, poor Alec." Isabelle mumbled weakly. "That yellow uniform is going to clash with his colouring terribly."

* * *

><p>I'm a Hufflepuff, what can I say? *squishes Alec*<p> 


End file.
